Mikan NAtusme 2
by sakurawazimoni
Summary: this is a story continued from chapter one. Hope you like it


Chapter 2

Continued from the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for your supports!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Stop pushing me around, I am not your toy" scowl ed Natsume, " or you want me to be?" he joked.

" HOW DARE YOU SAY TH--" Mikan was cut of from what she wanted to say as Natsume walked off casually, whistling. He could almost imagine Mikan cursing him at the back and it made him amused. It was an interesting morning.

Back in class, he saw her coming through the classroom door, with her face still red from anger. However, the moment she saw her best friend, Hotaru, her angry face immediately changed into a radiant smile as she ran towards her to hug her.

" HOTARU!"

Strangely, today Hotaru did not use her " baka" gun to shoot Mikan. Instead, a enormous toy punch appeared when Hotaru clicked a button on her table and flew towards Mikan.

" BANG! BAKA!"

He watched her flew from one end of the classroom to the other end, due to the impact of that super punch Hotaru had invented. For a slight moment, he felt his heart ache. Was it because he could not bear Mikan being hurt? He could not find an answer for that pain. It was a pain he had never experienced before. Not even when he was in depression during his missions for the academy. It was another kind of pain that he could not explain. Getting frustrated, he shook his head and ignored that feeling. Ruka, who was sitting beside him saw him shaking his head asked him in concern, " Natsume, are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

" I am fine. Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling the start of lesson.

However, something seemed to be wrong today. It was supposed to be Narumi's lesson but Gin Gin entered instead - with Narumi walking closely behind him. The class at once sense that something was wrong and immediately kept quiet. Except from occasional whispers from the students, there was no sound made. Everyone looked curious as Gin Gin and Narumi walked to the teacher's table with a serious look on their face.

" Class, we have an important message to tell you today" Narumi said to break the silence.

Gin Gin walked forward and continued.

" The academy has an important mission for all of you. As the elite class, all of you are involved in a mission to help the academy this time. Be prepared to face all dangers and remain strong. This mission requires you to go outside school so everyone must keep a lookout for themselves and prevent any unnecessary dangers. Is that clear? "

" Yes!" The class replied.

" All of you are to be paired up and work as a team of two. You will be given different task. The objective of this mission is to help the academy track down the anti-academy association. Narumi and I will be supervising all of you in this mission. Now, lets begin the pairing of teams" Gin Gin said.

" You will all be pair according to your alices. The two people in the team must have the alices that could help each other. Now, come out and get a piece of paper which has your partner's name on it."

He watched the class getting all excited as everyone rushed up to get the paper. This was not the first time he had been helping the academy doing things. He had been through the most dangerous situation and this mission seemed boring to him. As everyone got their paper, they began to open it to see the name of their partner. He sat on his table, having the " I DON'T CARE" look on his face.

Just then, he noticed someone else who was also sitting, not moving, not excited- Mikan. In fact, she looked scared and confused. " Poor girl" he thought. She had not experienced this before since she just got into the academy not long ago. Even Hotaru had been to a mission before.

He walked up to take his paper and walked towards her, with his paper still folded.

" Hey little girl, you scared? Stop stoning here and go get your paper, ugly" he teased.

Well, at least that made her relaxed as she stomped up and shouted " HEY! U MEANIE!"

" Go get your paper then" he reply dryly.

He smiled as he watched her going up the Gin Gin and get the paper from him. In his mind, he was wondering who her partner was. As he saw her open the paper curiously, his heart skipped a beat.

He saw her blinked a few times at the paper, rubbed her eyes and looked at the paper again, and then a loud screamed came from her, " WHAT!"

Then, he realized that he himself have not open the paper and he flipped it open. What was written there made him froze.

---- Mikan Sakura----

( to be continued)


End file.
